


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 6

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [7]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drummond lives, M/M, and he's back in London, and into a disagreable PM, awkard bumping into an ex, fun at the opera with the boyfriend and mates, just Drummond things...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Alfred and Drummond celebrate two years together. But is Florence truly a thing of the past? Meanwhile in Britain, the Chartist riots are at their height.





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 3 Episode 6

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read all episodes out there, you can also do it on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
